kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Dodds
Wesley Dodds (originally from DC Comics) is a former super hero known as Sandman. He retired from crime fighting years ago and currently lives in Quahog, Rhode Island. He is currently one of the few adults to befriend Sector Q. Firstborn Saga He first appeared in the story "When Dads Away", where Numbuh 35.2 reluctantly told him he wasn't invited to a party, which visibly saddened him. Wesley later has a dream, prophesying events such as Nolan and Figure's fight, the Irken invasion, Malladus Uno fighting his family, Davy Jones sailing on the seven seas towards Samiya, the Sea Temple, the Nightmare King while he is drunk, the building catching on fire with civilians inside, Dr. Eggman's Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet, the Moonbase possibly imploding on itself, and a shrouded figure (possibly Negatar Gnaa) leading his armies across the world. Wesley later dawns his costume once more, to help the members of Sector Q after teens attacked their party. Wesley defeats many of the teens and personally defeats Prom Queen. Later, after the fight, Linda tries to get Wesley and Mario to help clean up, but they both make up their own excuses and get away, Wesley saying "I'm too old for this crap" before entering his house. Wesley reappears at the end of the story "Ethics" having various prophetic dreams, such as Nolan confronting Rachel, Rack and Ruin visiting Dillon's grave, the dispanding of the Prospectors, and General Immortus conversing with The Brain. He made a small cameo at the end of Final Preparations, having a vision of Lord Gnaa and his legions getting ready to conquer the world. At the end of "Frightmare!", it's revealed that Dodds is a member of the Order of the White Lotus. He met up with the White Lotus to tell them about his previous vision from Final Preparations, in which they claimed to see the same vision. He was still conversing with them at the beginning of Legend of the Eight Firstborn before having to leave to help his friend, Mr. Oldman on Nightmare Land. As he was getting ready to leave, Mandy and Katie met up with him, asking if he could take them as well, in which he agreed. When they finally arrived at Nightmare Land to meet with Mr. Oldman, Dodds revealed that he used to be his sidekick in the old days, called Frosty Coldman, and practically demanded he do it again to help save the universe from Gnaa's armies. Later, he and Mr. Oldman went to face the Terrible Toxic Four at the Silver River Forest, testing their poisonbending abilities. Nextgen Series By the time of the Nextgen Series, Wesley Dodds has passed away. Before his passing, he entrusted Nolan York with his Sandman gear, and Nolan took his place as Sandman. At the same time, Mr. Oldman passed away, and he gave his stuff to Yuki Crystal, who now serves as Nolan's sidekick. Abilities & Equipment In his super hero days, Wesley wore a gas mask, fedora, and a business suit as his costume. He was, and still is, decent at hand- to- hand combat and uses a gas gun in combat. Wesley aslo has prophetic dreams, and has since learned how to interpret them correctly. Wesley received his prophetic dreams from Morpheus, a being within dreams. Trivia *The DC version of Wesley was succeded by his sidekick, Sandy Hawkins, as Sandman after his death, however in "When Dads Away" it is revealed that he gave a set of his costume to Nolan, indicating that Wesley has chosen him as his successor. Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Haki Users Category:DC Characters Category:Humans Category:White Lotus Members